My Lover For Eternity
by JacobsxImprint
Summary: Bella and Jacob are finally working out. Things are great, they have a baby together, Edward isn't around.. But who is the other guy who is in love with Bella?. And what's all the drama about imprinting and shapeshifting and werewolves?.
1. Life after Edward

Lovers for Eternity.

**Yes**_**,**___**the sequel for From Here Until Eternity is **_**finally **_**out. Yay!**

Honestly, I've really been trying to work on my other stories.. I really have! For some reason, Eli's name keeps popping up in my head and I think.. _**Sequel, sequel, sequel. Write the sequel..**_****

So out of the kindness of my heart -Snicker- I've decided to write this first chapter out, then start this again. No other stories, just this.

I feel sad, because Jacob and Bella's relationship cannot be complete yet.

I've also been thinking about the whole, Bella's always going to be older and Jacob not growing older doesn't help, thing. I still don't know what to do about that. I might just have him stop being a werewolf, but where is the fun in that? I doubt I will for a while. Like it matters if he's still only sixteen or so. He looks older, right? :)

I also want to ask,  
Do you guys want long chapters that take a while longer to get out,  
or  
Short chapters that come out fast??

Yes. You heard it right. _**Wedding! **_**And yes. I used bold, italic, **_**and **_**underline for that. That's how excited I am. I can't wait to write the-**

Never mind.

Before I give some vital information for future chapters away, I'm going to start. Please, enjoy. Reviews would be nice, but I don't need them. They just make me happier, and make my chapters longer.

Chapter One: Life after Edward.

Bella's point of view:

Eli Jared Black held his toy truck to his ear and yelled into it furiously.

"Muohaaaa! Joe pay tomacha!!" He screamed. I was curious as to what he was yelling about, but Jacob seemed to understand. He was sitting across the room with a building block pressed tightly to his ear.

"Figgar yarp! Goo goo, ga ga!" He said, clearly teasing Eli. Eli understood and growled in his chest before tossing the toy truck at Jacob's head. It fell to the floor with a _dink._

I chuckled and went to pick Eli up in one scoop. He protested by kicking his legs, and squirming, but calmed when he saw the sippy cup in my hand. He snatched it and shoved it into his mouth before downing the contents greedily. He ate like his father.

"Where's my cuppy?" Jacob asked as he got up from the floor. I shook my head and sighed. It was like raising two kids.

Except, Jacob's kisses were much more enjoyable than Eli's. And much different. Eli pecked me on the cheek before squirming off my hip and running out of the kitchen. Jacob quickly took his spot as he wrapped his arms around my waist and took a deep breath of my hair. I moved my tired arms and rested them on his neck before he kissed me passionately on the lips.

I got dizzy quickly, and pulled back before anything could happen. It was still only about two in the afternoon. My breathing was embarrassingly loud, and rough.

"Just a few more days." Jacob whispered into my ear. I shuttered as his breath fanned my face, but composed myself quickly. I automatically looked down to the small engagement ring on my finger.

"I know." I said frowning. I still wasn't too happy about the whole marriage thing. We had a baby. So what? Why does that mean we have to get married.. A small sting still ate away at my chest whenever I thought about my last marriage..

I shuttered and pushed the thought to the back of my mind. This wasn't the time.

"I'm excited." He whispered and leaned down to hug me. It was still ridiculous at the difference in height. I blushed as he awkwardly hugged me.

"Yeah." I said and sighed. Jacob pulled me back and searched my face.

"Come on. It will be great." He said and I put on a fake smile before hugging his stomach again.

"Yeah... Great."

"Oh, hon. Don't worry, please. It will be magical." He tried to sooth me. My skin was on fire where his touched mine. It was impossible to tell him no, and that's how the whole marriage came to be.

No. That's a lie. I did want to marry him. Until I had to go through the whole divorce thing with Edward. I cried for months, but Jacob kept me sane like last time. Always filling the hole slowly. Sewing it back together.. Again.

Then Eli was born. And he's the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. I know most mothers will try to deny that and say their baby's are much cuter, but I didn't believe them.

Eli had hair like his father. Glossy black hair, almost like silk. It curled lightly at the end -which wasn't far from the beginning- and never straitened. His eyes were gray. A light, magical gray with a tint of black in it. People stopped me every time they saw him, and the first thing they tell me is how beautiful his eyes are.

His skin was more like Jacob's than mine, which I was grateful for. A beautiful russet that went perfectly with his eyes.

Eli has a round face with high cheekbones and dimples. He had two freckles on his face around his nose, but it looked adorable.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob asked breaking my concentration on my daydreaming.

"How beautiful our baby is." I admitted. We both turned towards Eli, who was torturing the too old dog by trying to rip her ears off. She didn't seem to mind.

Jacob smiled and turned back towards me, but I kept my eyes focused on Eli.

"Yes. He is. Just like his mother." He said and I rolled my eyes. He finally had my attention. I felt my neck get warm, and it rode up to my cheeks. I was almost used to this, though, because it was a normal thing.

I snorted and he gripped my chin and pulled it up to face him so I had to stare directly at his eyes. He didn't have to hold my face, though. I could stare into his eyes forever.

"I'm serious." He growled and I smiled.

"Okay." I gave in. It was worth it, because the smile that lit his face made me melt. His white teeth against his russet skin..

"I'm happy he looks more like you, though." I admitted again without thinking. His smile drooped a little, but stayed in place.

I ran my hand through his hair -that now laid on his shoulder- and smiled. His eyes sparkled and he pulled me left hand up and held it in the middle of us.

"That- _that's _beautiful." He said nodding to my ring. I frowned and sighed. He just had to ruin the moment?

"Mun!" Eli howled. He couldn't say mom correctly. "Dad!"

Our attention was directed to Eli. He was on all fours and barking wildly.

"Like father like son." Jacob said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and leaned into Jacob's side. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

It was silent. Not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one as we watched Eli hop around playfully, a smile permanently glued on his happy face. Until Jacob spoke.

"Emily said she can babysit tonight." He said randomly. I raised an eyebrow and turned towards him.

"Why would she need to babysit?" I asked and Jacob gaped. He hit me across the arm playfully and his bottom lip jutted out.

"Bella Black!" He yelled and I shuttered but kept listening. "You forgot what today is?"

My shoulders slumped. It wasn't Jacob's birthday. Nor was it Eli's. It wasn't mine. Christmas was in two months.. I shrugged.

"Yep."

He sighed and shook his head but looked down at me with a smile.

"Our anniversary?" He said casually as if it were something he said everyday. I gasped and covered my mouth. Then the tears started coming.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Jake! I didn't remember.." I cried and he wiped the tears away. "I-I thought it was in three months." I whispered.

He smiled.

"It is. Well, that anniversary at least." He said and his eyes were smoldering. Like he was trying to tell me something. He glanced over at Eli then back at me. Oh.

"_Oh."_

He meant the first time we had sex.

"Then I definitely didn't remember." I said feeling a little better. I should have, but when I had done it, at the time it was the worst thing I could have done. One quick glance towards Eli, and I would automatically say miracle.

I had finished crying and he winked at me. He squeezed my hand and I smiled back.

"Woof!" Eli begged us for attention again.

_**Later..**_

"Thanks, Emily." Jacob said and half of her face smiled back at us.

"I'm not doing this for you, Jacob. This is for Bella. She deserves a day off." She said and smiled directly at me. "And I just can't refuse a night with little Eli." She cooed. Eli ignored her completely, his attention drawn on the laughter coming from Sam and Jared in the yard.

"Still, thanks." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks Emily. Really.." I whispered and blushed. What did I do to deserve such great friends?

"Come on, Hon." Jacob said pulling my hand. I pushed him off quickly to hug Emily. She hugged me awkwardly with one hand, while her other was curled around Eli. He didn't even blink.

I kissed her on her good cheek and she winked at me.

"Have fun tonight." She said and I could hear the double meaning in her words. I blushed red and coughed before turning to Eli.

"Hey, baby!" I chirped and he still didn't look at me. He was still staring towards the woods. "Eli.. Eli, Eli, Eli."

He finally heard me and turned towards me. He had a deep frown on his face and his eyes were full of tears. I gasped and scooped him up out of Emily's arms and kissed him all over his face. The tears finally tipped over and he let out a wail.

"What is it, Eli!?" I begged and he just sniffled. He looked back towards the forest and pointed. I looked where he was pointed and raised an eyebrow. I turned to Jacob to ask him what the problem was, but he was standing stiffly. His eyes were dark and he was glaring out at the tree's.

"Jake?" I asked and he turned back to me. He glared coldly at me, but fixed his expression quickly.

"Nothing. Give Eli to Emily, and let's go." He ordered and I just nodded. With another kiss on Eli's cheek I gave him back to Emily slowly.

"I love you, Eli!" I yelled, waving backwards. Jacob kissed him once and ran back up to me. He held me close to his side, and his breathing was shallow.

"Are you okay?" I asked and it took him a minute to answer. I waited patiently.

"Yeah, fine. I just.. I don't know. I thought I smelt something.." He said and I stiffened. I felt hot tears coming to my eyes and he noticed. "Not like.. bloodsuckers, but more werewolves."

The tears dried up quickly, and was replaced with fear.

"What?" I asked and he shook his head.

"It's nothing, Bells. It was barely there. They couldn't have been anywhere near here. Probably up wind.." He tried to soothe me, but that's not why I was worried.

"Then what was Eli worried about?! He isn't a werewolf yet, if he's even going to change! Why would he be so spooked." I all but yelled. We had stopped walking and he sighed.

"I don't know. He probably just thought he heard something. The forest is a scary place."

_Don't go in the forest alone. There are a lot more dangerous things than me out there_

My mind rang. The voice was visiting me now. Of all times? My heart felt like it had been stabbed with a knife. Maybe not that dramatic, because I was in the presence of Jacob which I was grateful for. I would be paying for it later, though..

"Will Eli be-" I asked, but he cut me off.

"He'll be fine. Sam, Jared, Quil, Seth, and Leah are there." He said and placed a hand on my cheek. It felt like my face was on fire.

"I believe you." I whispered and turned back to the house again. It was hard to not believe him when even just Sam and Jared were sitting outside. I knew the other wolfs were inside.

"Good." He whispered and he leaned down to kiss me once on the lips. When he pulled away I had completely forgotten about whatever we were talking about previously. That was probably the idea of the kiss, and I wasn't going to complain. I leaned in to kiss him again, but he leaned up. Even on my tippy toes I wouldn't be able to reach him.

"Not now. We have to get to the restaurant." He said and that sparked an interest in me. I gaped.

"I've already said to much." He said and pursed his lips. I moaned and he pulled me towards the car.

"Bye, baby!" I yelled to Eli, even though I was sure he couldn't hear me over Sam's loud laughter. Jacob grabbed my hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss it once. I was completely calmed.

"You have no idea how much I love you." I whispered to him and he smiled on my hand. I felt like I was melting, and not just because the heat rolling off of his skin in waves was warming the car up.. Quickly.

"I think I do." He said and I shook my head.

"No, you don't." I retorted, a little irritated. He always thought he knew everything.

"I know how much you love me. And I just happen to love you ten times more." He chuckled, cocky. I huffed once and looked at the dashboard.

"But you're wrong. Because you're like the sun to me. You light up my world. You're like my other half.." I said and he rolled his eyes. I glared. He rolled his eyes at that? Me telling him how much I loved him, and what he meant to me?

"I can't believe you." I hissed and I felt tears coming again. Tonight was already so emotional.

"I'm sorry. It's just..." He said and the car slowed a little. He squeezed my hand. "You're my everything. Not just my sun.. That's an understatement. Every word you've ever said to me stays in my heart. Every moment.. I've never forgotten a word, and i never will. I plan to make you my wife, just because I'm worried I'll loose you. I want to tell everybody you're mine. You're my love. The most perfect, beautiful, most intelligent, wonderful, caring warm hearted woman ever, i always, at every moment of everyday think of you." He whispered and my heart rang louder in my ears with every word.

"And after so many years of knowing you the magic is still there. I can't.. I can't imagine my life without you. If I could, I would just run away with you and Eli to make you happy. I'd give you the world and so much more.

"I am the luckiest guy in the entire world, Bella. I still hate myself for the small things I've ever done to hurt you. When you cry my heart breaks.. Even small things I've done.." He finished and it was silent in the car, except for my wild heart. I knew he could hear it, and that made me blush.

At that moment, I knew I wanted to marry him.

"Pull the car over." I ordered and he turned to me.

"What?" He asked with wide eyes. I turned around towards him in my seat and said it again.

"Pull. The. Car. Over. Now." I repeated and the car slowly stopped on the side of the road. I was out of the car the next instant with Jacob coming out after me. He was on my side in a heart beat.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He begged and I took a deep breath. My cheeks burned just thinking about what I was about to do.

"Kiss me." I ordered again. He gave me a confused look but leaned down to quickly peck me on the lips.

"Bella?" He asked but I ignored him.

"Really kiss me, Jacob. Please?" I asked and he seemed to understand. His confused, worried look disappeared and he smiled. He leaned down and kissed me just like I'd asked, except better.

His hands ran through my hair and I moaned on his lips. His tongue traced my bottom lips, asking for entrance, and I allowed it. His tongue explored my wet cavern and I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist to get a better grip.

I gripped his hair tightly, almost tugging, and he pushed me up against the car. It would have been painful, probably, if I could feel anything except for Jacob.

"Bella.." He moaned in my mouth and I nodded. He pulled away a short second to open the back door behind me. I groaned and his lips found mine again.

"I love you." I panted when his lips trailed down my jaw and my neck, leaving fiery kisses. "So much."

He pulled away from my skin and I moaned. The emptiness was painful.

"I love you, too. So much." He said copying me. I quickly forgot when his lips found mine again. "So much." He said on my jaw.

**What a horrible, horrible place to stop writing at. Damn, I wanted to get the lemon in quickly. Just kidding. I doubt I'll do lemons in this one. I might later like the last one, I'll let you guys decide. Review or message me telling me what you want me to do.**

More werewolves? Oh wow.. Yes, it will get dramatic, and no it won't turn out well. I will be writing all night, because I've been.. How do I explain this? I was waiting to write this for so long the.. 'writing tension' built up inside of me. It feels amazing to just write this out. It's been coming to mind a lot and I can't wait to tell my story.

I love you all. Seriously, I do. Not in some creepy way, but some 'Oh. They're reading my story. They're amazing' way.

I can't wait to see how many people that said they would actually read the sequel will review back to me. I'm gonna be checking to see if I have reviews every like two minutes? :)

I will definitely go work on the next chapter when I have this posted. I will wait a few hours before posting it, but don't worry. It wont take long. And if you're reading this in the morning, the next chapter will probably be out.

**Preview for next chapter:**

And there she was.. Standing with beautiful long brown hair. Her eyes were so beautiful. Like somebody else I know.. I can't think about her now. My minds too caught up in this girl. So beautiful.

It was the weirdest feeling. One I never thought I would feel.

It was like.. I had no choice but to love her. It was impossible. She had the sweetest voice.. And the way she laughs. I remember the word now that my eyes were off of hers. I could think. _Imprinting._

I imprinted. Just like my brothers. I finally found the girl my soul would forever be tied to. She now held me down to Earth.

"Hello." I whispered quietly. My voice was so weak. Husky almost. The girl turned and showed me her eyes again. It was painful. That's how beautiful they were.

"Hey." She said smiling. Her voice rang in my ears. Beautiful. Almost like bells. Like somebody else I know..

The thought was forgotten quickly when she blinked. My attention focused on every bat of her eyes. For less than a second it would hide her eyes, and even that little bit of time hurt.

My soul was hers.


	2. One in a million

**Lovers for Eternity.**

Anyone who is reading this now, you deserve cookies. Cookies with either Jacob (!!) Or Edward's face on them. Eli's face if you want, even. :)

Thank you for all the reviews. It's only the first chapter, and I got 17 reviews over night!? Seriously, you guys?** That's so amazing.**

I hope you're all worried about the imprinting thing. You should be! It's gonna get pretty ugly..

And just when things couldn't get any better. I mean really.. They have a kid, about to get married, and stupid werewolf imprinting comes into the picture! I sound like an idiot practically criticizing my own plot..

Side note: Everybody should totally check out my other story, Promise, though. I'm trying my hardest to juggle the two -This one will always come first though.- It's a Jacob/Bella friends first, lovers later, thing..

I think I'm done rambling now. Thanks for putting up with me. :)

Chapter two: One in a million.

Bella's point of view:

The only thing I could think about was nothing for a moment that seemed like eternity.

I couldn't hear the other voice, and frowned, blinking open my eyes. Everything was blurred and foggy, and even blinking wouldn't clear it. I looked to the side and saw a blob of a face, with a black something on top.

"Jacob?" I whispered. No response. I was in a tight hold under his arm, and could barely breath. I let out a whimper. "Jake?"

Still no response.

I could slightly see out the window behind my head, if I really craned my neck. It was an uncomfortable position, but there was no possible way I could move. Jacob's vice like hold on me was very uncomfortable.

The sun was setting through the window above my head, causing long vibrant streaks of red and orange light to stretch across my face. The air hung hot and heavy, causing everything to be so difficult. Or maybe the heat was radiating off of Jacob's naked body pressed against mine.

I was tired, but I knew I couldn't sleep. I bounced my bare foot that was hanging off the seat against Jacob's leg. I knew he couldn't feel it, though. I listened to the cicada chirping, calling on nightfall. My stomach growled with hunger.

I could almost feel my hair on top of my head in messy clumps and curls, and not a brush in miles. I sigh again and roll over to face Jacob. I gasp to see that his eyes are open.

"Hey, hon." He whispers and kisses me once on the cheek. I shiver at the pleasure of it.

"You look beautiful." He taunts me as if he'd read my mind. I huff and try to squirm away but he wont allow it. "I'm serious!"

I push and shove at his bare chest and every time our skin touches I blush a deeper color of red.

"I'm hideous in the morning, Jake." I snap and he rolls his eyes as if my tone was nothing. It was meant to be strong and loud, but had no effect on him whatsoever.

"You're beautiful always." He says and I grunt. He finally lets go and I fall towards the floor. My whole body falls, and I get awkwardly positioned between the backseat, and the two front seats. One of my feet lay limply beside Jacob, while the other one trailed down with me to bend into an unimaginable way. My arms were thrown around me wildly, and my head hit the door.

"Oof." Was all I could say. Jacob's mouth was a thin line, but I could see the corners twitching up. I couldn't help but glare. Yeah. Today was going to be wonderful.

"Just like our first time." He says rolling his eyes. I gape.

"I didn't fall last time!" I yell trying to defend what little pride I had left. "You rolled on top of me you big jerk."

He shrugs and rolls over so he's on his elbow. His feet where wrapped around and he had to lean over because he was so long, and didn't quite fit in the seat, even laying down.

"You know how sexy you look like that?" He says in almost a growl. I look down at my body quickly and blush before grabbing my dress that was laying untouched on the floor next to one of my feet. It took a lot of effort to reach it, but I slid it on to my back in one quick pull.

"What no bra?" Jacob asked with a little more enthusiasm than necessary. I just snort and roll my eyes.

"I don't even know where it is." I admit and turn my head automatically towards the front. "Ah." I say and reach for the bra laying on the steering wheel, but it's slightly out of reach. I do the only thing I can think to do. I pout.

"Don't worry. You don't need it." He says and tries to sit up, but ends up putting all of his weight onto the finger that was laying on the seat next to his leg.

"Eep!" I yelp and pull back with a large amount of force and hold my hand to my chest. I close my eyes and grit my teeth.

"Sorry!" He yells and moves to comfort me, but only ends up leaning on my hair.

"Ah!" I scream again and jerk my head back. It hits the door in the process and a loud _bang _echoes through the car.

"Sorry, again!"

He tries to move but I get into the far corner by the door. It's extremely uncomfortable, and I have no room, but it's better than getting anything else on my body crushed.

"No. Stay there, please." I plead and he nods. I feel guilty, but I forget it completely.

"Should probably get out of the car." He mumbles and reaches for his sweatpants that were in the back window. It takes little time for him to slide them on. I'm still in the process of putting my long white dress on when he opens the door.

"Hey!" I yell and he steps out anyways. I cover myself up quickly. "I'm trying to get dressed!"

"Oh, shush. I don't even know where we are." He says and I freeze. We're lost?

"We're lost?" I echo my thoughts. He sighs.

"No, I'm just not really familiar with our settings. It's not like Forks is all that big. How hard could it be-" But I cut him off.

"You got us lost!" I accused. He peers into the car and gapes. He looks like I had just smacked him across the face with my words.

"I so did not!" He yells like a fourteen year old girl. "You're the one who ordered we pull the car over -Which I'm not complaining about- so don't try to blame me about all this."

"You were saying all that cute stuff though.." I try to win the fight, but I know I'll loose. I always loose.

"Fine, I take it back." He says and I see him smile before he leans his head back out and stretches. I pull my dress over the remaining part of my body and slide out.

"No!" I beg, but he nods.

"Yeah, because I don't want to get us lost again." He says, pushing me. Taunting me some more.

"Even if I think about you da- Oh. Never mind." He says, dangling the words in front of my face. I glare and a hiss of some sort escapes my chest.

"I love you." I say randomly and he chuckled.

"Nope, don't want to get us lost." He says stubbornly and I decide to ignore him. I did have one more thing to say to him though.

"Can we, _please_, go home now. I miss my baby." I cry and he turns to me with a sad face. I know he loves Eli just as much as he does me. I can understand why he's upset, too. We never get time alone. Maybe once or twice every two months? It was amazing the few times Emily would babysit for us.

"Please?" I whimper and he sighs in defeat.

"Okay, but if Eli gets you for the day, I want you tonight." He says and grins widely, showing off his bright teeth. I blush and smile shyly.

We get back in the car and make our way towards Emily, and my baby. Jacob humming the whole way, occasionally whistling the tune out loud for me to enjoy with him.

The car slowly starts to slow, though. And we're nowhere near Eli.

"Jake?" I whisper but he puts a hand up as if telling me to be quiet for a second. I just nod and listen to whatever he was listening to. I knew I wouldn't hear anything, seeing as he had super sensitive hearing, and I did not.

After three minutes it's still silent, except for the snarl that ripped through Jacob's chest. He starts the car quickly and we race off towards Eli. I gasp.

"What is it?!" I all but yell, and he turns to me with a cold look in his eyes.

"I don't know." He admits and my heart drops to my feet. My baby..

I try to calm myself by going to my happy place.

Eli in my arms. Jacob on my side holding my hand. Emily, Sam, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, Leah, Seth.. The whole pack behind me. Charlie and Billy standing beside Eli laughing. Even people I don't really talk to anymore appear in my happy place. Mike Newton talking to Jessica Stanly.Angela and Ben holding hands beside Jacob and I. They're practically glowing.. Renee and Phil are even there.

My happy place, where everybody was safe.

I gasp and bring myself back into the present when we pull up to Emily's. I jump out quickly and run as fast as I can towards the front door. It opens before I get halfway there.

"What's wrong?" Sam asks me in a rush. I ignore him and push past, running towards Eli. I run into the kitchen and see Eli playing on the kitchen floor with some 'for here' toys. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding and drop to my knee's to hug him. He whines for a moment as I pull him from his fun, but hugs me back quickly with a smile on his face.

"Mun!" He coos with delight. I lightly set him down and walk over towards where Jacob and Sam were talking. I couldn't go far, though, because I needed to keep Eli in view of me at all times for now. I would have brought him with me if he wasn't busy playing. I listened by the kitchen door.

"And you're positive?" He asked. I heard shuffling and heard somebody sigh.

"I don't exactly know.. It was like nothing I've ever smelt before." Jacob tries to explain. It's difficult to hear, with them whispering and all.

"Okay, we should go check real quick to be sure. Are you coming?" Sam asks and Jacob agrees. I sigh and turn the corner back towards Eli.

"Looks like it's just you and me today, honey." I whisper and reach to pick him up be he smacks my hand away. My nerves are still going wild, but I could live without him in my arms for a few minutes. As long as I could see him, alive and playing, with my own eyes.. That would be enough for now.

Jacob and Sam walked into the kitchen through the living room while Emily walked in through the back door.

"Hey, Bella!" Emily chirps and I smile. I wave and walk over to Jacob, hugging him tightly to me.

"I have to go on patrol real quick." He tells me. I nod.

"I know, I heard. Be careful, please?" I beg him, and he smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry. Probably just some hikers." He tries to sooth me, but I know better. It wasn't a hiker.

"I love you." I whimper as he steps away from me to leave after kissing me lightly on the lips.

"I know. I love you, too. I'll be fine though. _We'll _be fine, huh Sam?"

Sam was completely ignoring Jacob, though. He was hugging Emily and talking animatedly with her. Eli crawled over to me and started tugging on my dress.

"Mun. I want love. Love me!" He ordered and I smiled before picking him up and placing him in between me and Jacob. We hugged him together, while he kicked and squealed from all the love.

"Come on, Jacob. We don't have long. How far off did you say they were?" Sam said, and Jacob kissed both Eli and I before pulling away and walking with Sam.

The water turned on behind me and I turned to see Emily washing dishes.

"I can help." I said sadly. The hole in my heart was now picking away at the scars. It wasn't able to come out around Jacob, but now that he was gone it was trying to resurface. Eli kept it in check, though. Right now, it was just like a paper cut. Small, but hurt like hell.

"Sure, you can dry." She said smiling and handed me a dish towel. And that's how it went. She washed, I dried, we talked, Eli screamed.

When the water was off, I finished drying the plate that I was holding, and set it down carefully. She turned to me, giving me her full attention with a smile on her face.

"How was yours and Jacob's night last night?" She asked winking. I blushed heavily and looked down towards the floor. Just the memory had a smile playing on my lips, though.

"It was magical, like Jacob said." I said and she giggled.

"Well, so was my night. Me, Sam, and Eli -of course- went on a walk down by the beach. He loved it. He found so many shells, Sam had to go back and get another bucket." She said laughing wildly and some memory I'd never get to see. I smiled down at Eli again.

--

"Don't look so upset." Emily joked. I couldn't help it. I wanted nothing more than to sulk. Jacob and Sam were out looking for whatever it was.. I sighed and put on a fake smile, but all Emily did was roll her eyes.

"They'll be home soon. Promise." She promised me for the fifth time in the past hour.

"I know, I just miss him so much!" I wined. I wonder how Emily puts up with it so casually?

"Mun." Eli said hitting my leg with a building block.

"Ow, baby. Don't hit." I scowled, but he ignored me.

"Dad!" He yelled pointing towards the living room. I rose an eyebrow and so did Emily. I picked him up and we walked out into the living room, to nobody.

"Nobody is here, baby. Dad will be home soon." I said and brushed his hair back. He moved around in my arms so his back was against my chest, and pointed towards the door again.

"Dad." He said, angry. Emily walked to the front door and opened it, and to our surprise, Jacob and Sam were trudging along out of the forest with three people.

"Dad!" Eli yelled and my heart soared. He was okay. I had to hold back so I wouldn't run to him. I would have, if there wasn't three strangers only a few yards back.

"Um.." Emily said awkwardly. Sam came up and held her on his side. Jacob was farther behind, closer to the strangers.

"Found them out in the forest, lost." Jacob said bitterly. His nose was scrunched and he was glaring to the left.

There was two guys, and a girl.

The first guy had short brown hair, and green eyes. He was wearing just a pair of pants, and a jacket that didn't cover up his chest completely.

The second guy had black hair, and eyes that I couldn't see. He had russet skin, like Jacob, except maybe lighter. He was wearing a long shirt, with sweatpants.

The girl had long blond hair, that bounced around her face in curls like silk. She reminded me so much of Rosalie, except Rosalie usually wore more clothes.. And Rosalie's eyes weren't blue.

I clung to Eli closer, and held my breath.

"How could you bring them here, of all times!" I hissed as Jacob walked up to me and kissed me. I said it quietly. So quiet, Eli couldn't even hear. Jacob pursed his lips, and the cold edge in his eyes was frightening.

"Why did they come with you?!" I hissed in another whisper, but Jacob didn't answer. The girl did.

"Because we have no clue where we are. Don't worry, Bella, right? We wont hurt the human child." She said casually, loudly for everybody to hear. Her voice sounded bored. I gaped. I was sure I hadn't said that out loud. Human child?

"Human? Isn't that what you are?" I asked. My voice had a bitter edge to it, but I couldn't care less at the moment.

"No." She said and sat down on the ground. I could tell how uncomfortable Emily was, with the girl only inches from her feet. "Werewolves." She added with a smile.

My eyes went wide.

"Like Sam, and Jacob." Emily said, more comfortable. But the girl shook her head.

"We're shape shifters." The guy with brown hair said.

"What?" I asked again, and Eli kicked and squealed.

"We change when the moon is full." The guy with black hair said, and finally met my eyes. His face went from bored, to shocked. Like I'd hit him.

"Hello." He whispered. His voice was barely loud enough for me to hear. His eyes were wide, and his mouth hung open. His voice sounded weak. Broken, even.

"Hey." I said with a smile. I was comfortable enough now to be friendly. Maybe they could stay, and we could all be friends.

**Aaron's point of view:**

I followed behind Taylor, always a few inches from her. Her hips swayed lightly, sending her dress from left to right. I was hypnotized.

I could hear her heart humming rhythmically, I could pick her heart out from a crowd. It was the most beautiful sound to my ears. But I couldn't focus on Taylor now. I had to focus on keeping her safe.  
**  
**I checked our surroundings. The shape shifters had brought us to their home, where the girls, and child were. Oliver kept his eyes to the right while Taylor looked anywhere she wanted. I watched to the left, watching the tallest one. Sam.

I worried for a slight second for Taylor's safety. If these Shape shifters tried to harm her, I wouldn't hesitate to kill. Even if it came down to killing the child.

"We're shape shifters." Oliver announced. The way he said it so casually made me wince. I was so worried about Taylor, I hadn't heard the others speaking.

"What?" Somebody whispered. The voice was so beautiful.. Almost like Taylor's. The child kicked and yelled loudly.

"We change when the moon is full." I said, and finally looked up.

And there she was.. Standing with beautiful long brown hair. Her eyes were so beautiful. Like somebody else I know.. I can't think about her now. My minds too caught up in this girl. So beautiful.

It was the weirdest feeling. One I never thought I would feel.

It was like.. I had no choice but to love her. It was impossible. She had the sweetest voice.. And the way she laughs. I remember the word now that my eyes were off of hers. I could think. Imprinting.

I imprinted. Just like my brothers. I finally found the girl my soul would forever be tied to. She now held me down to Earth.

"Hello." I whispered quietly. My voice was so weak. Husky almost. The girl turned and showed me her eyes again. It was painful. That's how beautiful they were.

"Hey." She said smiling. Her voice rang in my ears. Beautiful. Almost like bells. Like somebody else I know..

The thought was forgotten quickly when she blinked. My attention focused on every bat of her eyes. For less than a second it would hide her eyes, and even that little bit of time hurt.

My soul was hers.****

Don't we all feel better now, knowing it wasn't Jacob that imprinted on some other girl? I do. But this still sucks. Aaron imprinted on Bella. Jacob isn't going to be happy at all..

Sorry for all the new characters.

Yes, they're actual **werewolves****. I thought that would be an interesting touch. That's why Jacob and Sam didn't recognize the smell.**

Vampiremizuki, I will definitely do a little thing from Edward's point of view. I don't exactly know what's going on with him yet, but I'll try to make it sound good.

Edward's point of view:

Jasper sent wave after wave of calm onto me. I hissed loudly, and he stopped.

_Things could be worse._

He thought bitterly. He turned away from me and was looking out towards the now rising sun.

_Why did I even come out here, if you were just going to yell at me?_

"I don't know, Jasper. Why did you? Because I didn't ask you to." I replied with acid dripping from my words. It hurt to make my family so angry, but that's how I vented my anger.

"Alice sent me." He admitted out loud. I calmed down slightly, and allowed him to help. He was trying to be sneaky about it, but I wasn't stupid.

"Well sorry you came." I said honestly. "If you don't want to be here, leave. I want to be alone anyways."

He shook his head and I was hit with a wall of calm again. My dead heart tingled.

"I want to be here, Edward. Even if you don't want me here." He said calmly.

I ignored him the rest of the time, until Tanya came.

"Hey, Eddie!" She cooed and I sighed. I was definitely not in the mood for her at the moment. I don't know why, but every time I leave Forks, I end up here.

"Hi, Tanya." I said with a tired tone. She didn't seem to notice.

"You okay?" She asked. What a dumb question.

_He looks so cute. I wonder.._

She started to think but I spoke up before I had to hear her thoughts again.

"I should go hunt." I said and started running towards no where in particular. Nothing in the air smelled good.

Jasper was close behind me.

"Be careful." He said.

_Don't want him to try to kill himself again.. _He thought and I glared over at him.

"Sorry."

It was true though. For the past year I've been trying everything I could to get away from Jasper, Alice, Emmett, or whoever was with me at the time. Esme never came, because it was too depressing for her. Rosalie couldn't come, because she couldn't be trusted to keep me alive. I gave up almost two months ago.

"I wont do anything, Jasper." I said, but he didn't believe me. He tried to cover up his thoughts, but couldn't do it completely.

_Just to be safe.._

**How depressing. I'll keep you guys updated with Edward. Maybe a little thing like this after every chapter, if you guys like it. If not, I'll stop.**

Last but not least,

Preview for chapter three:

"Please.." He begged. I sighed and turned to walk away but he touched my arm lightly.

A shock of lightning went up through my arm to my toes, to my head. I jumped back, and trembled. The feeling was over whelming.

"What was that?!" I yelled, and he ignored me.

"Please, don't leave. I need you."

He reached to touch me again, but I jumped out of the way. I couldn't take any more of that if I was going to be home anytime soon. I was tempted to stay with him, and touch him like my body desired..

What was I saying!?

I quickly turned and tried to run away, but he was close behind me.

"Please, stop. Can we at least talk about this?" He begged. His voice was so beautiful. I couldn't help but stop.

"What?!" I asked with a little more venom then I planned. He winced but looked back down at me.

"I'm sorry." He said reaching for me again. I looked down towards the ground, keeping my eyes off of his, and stared at his bare feet.

_Something _happened.

It felt like somebody had touched my heart with a live electric cable. My throat swelled, and I could feel my heart beating out of control. It made me feel weak. Dizzy.

I felt like I was falling. I couldn't see anything except for his eyes. When did I look up? I looked away quickly, and let go.

I felt like I had been saved from falling into a black hole.

But I made the mistake of looking at him, and it all happened again.****


	3. I'm sorry

**Author's note.**

**Thank you ****Twilightmom67**** for pointing out something.**

When _**Aaron**_** says "**_We're shape shifters_**" I meant for him to say, "**_**We're **_**not**_** shape shifters**_**." I'm truly **_**sorry**_**.******

Aaron, Taylor, and Oliver are Werewolves. Jacob, Sam, and the rest of the pack are shape shifters as explained in **Breaking Dawn****.******

**Shape shifters****: Can change at **_**any time**_** into a wolf.**

**Werewolves****: Only change when the **_**moon is full**_**.**

_**Sorry**_**.**


	4. What about my happily ever after?

**My Lover For Eternity**

I hope it wasn't too confusing. The whole werewolf, shape shifter deal. There's a point to it later, though, I swear!

Previously:

The thought was forgotten quickly when she blinked. My attention focused on every bat of her eyes. For less than a second it would hide her eyes, and even that little bit of time hurt.

My soul was hers.

**Let's hope that the arrival of the new "Werewolves" wont jeopardize Bella and Jacob's relationship. Hopefully, she stays faithful. If not for her, for Eli and Jacob. :(**

Chapter three: What about my happily ever after?

Jacob's point of view:

"Jacob." Sam said. I whipped my head towards him, and his lips were a hard line. I nodded.

"Can I talk to you in private?" He says quietly. Bella and Eli and giggling, talking to Aaron and Taylor. They should be fine.

I follow Sam inside the house, and he turns towards me with a sad expression.

"You okay?" I asked him and he sighed.

"It's about Bella." He whispers quiet enough for the new guests to be oblivious.

"What about her?" I growled. I stiffened automatically and looked back towards the front door.

"And Aaron." He admitted. I calm down and my shoulders slumped.

"What?"

"Did you see how he looked at her?" Sam asked and looked away. I still didn't get what he was trying to say.

"What's the point of this, Sam. Because if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to Bella and my baby."

Sam didn't speak. He looked around, anywhere but my eyes. When he finally met mine, I understood.

Aaron imprinted on Bella.

"No!" I yelled and turned towards the front door. Sam jumped up, trying to get to me, but I was already half way there.

I flung the door open and everybody looked at me with a shocked expression. Everyone except Aaron. Who was watching Bella with longing eyes.

"Get out of here!" I yelled and Emily gaped along with Bella.

"Jacob!" Bella hissed and blushed a dark red. "That's rude!"

I ignored her and pushed past them, pulling away from Sam's grip. I walked up to Aaron and he finally looked up.

"You.. Get out of here." I ordered. I was already trembling. He didn't seem to understand.

"What did I do!?" He asked with little fear in his voice. That only made me angrier.

"You imprinted on my wife!" I hissed. I didn't even care that Bella wasn't officially my wife. She would be soon. Bella gasped behind me.

"No." She denied and handed Eli to Emily. Emily had about the same expression Sam had on. A carefully placed mask was visible on both of their faces. Emily's was a little more readable.

"I can't help it. I don't have a choice. I can't change what happened between us!" Aaron whined, and looked at Bella lovingly. I wanted to swipe the smile off of his face.

"One, nothing happened between you two, because she loves me! Not you! Two, Find a choice, because she's mine, always will be. Unless you're in for a bunch of heart ache -or worse- I would get out of here now."

"I don't think I will." He said cockily. I shook my head.

"No, you have no choice. Get. Out. Of here." I said between trembles.

"Aaron?" The blond one whimpered. She looked like she was about to cry. "You.. He's lying, right?" She begged.

Aaron just simply shook his head, not looking towards who I suspect was his old mate. He stared at Bella, making me more furious.

"I'll kill you." I threatened. Bella let out a whimper and Emily tried to hold back a cry. Taylor hissed. Oliver stared at me with a cold expression, I could only describe as hate.

"I'm sorry, but you are no longer welcome here, Aaron." Sam said and everybody turned to him. "Oliver, Taylor, you're welcome to stay."

Oliver shook his head. Taylor didn't speak.

"No, thanks. Where Aaron goes, we go." Oliver said and picked Taylor up by the torso. Oliver and Taylor got a few feet away before he called to Aaron.

"Let's go." He ordered and Aaron winced. Ah. So Oliver is the Alpha..

Aaron sluggishly fallowed behind him. Every step he took, his eyes got sadder. My smile just grew wider.

"Why did you do that?" Bella asked with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" I asked, ignoring her question. She glared down at the ground.

"Because that was rude." She said but I heard the lie in her voice. I didn't want to push it farther. I was having a difficult time looking into her eyes. The eyes that Aaron had looked into before he imprinted on her.

"I have to go. I need to leave." I whispered and turned my head anywhere but towards Bella.

"Where?" She begged. I could hear the tears in her voice. It broke my heart.

"I don't know. I'll be back, I just need to go somewhere."

With that I left. I almost kissed Eli, but I would be too tempted to stay. He was too busy giggling anyways.

I ran. I pushed my muscles, and ran wherever they took me. The pull and tug was familiar, and I welcomed it. I phased, and ran farther. As far as my paws would allow. Away from the pain. Away from Aaron. Away from my love and my child. Anywhere but there..

**Bella's point of view:**

Aaron imprinted on me?

I stood there, stunned. Angry tears welling up in my eyes at just the slightest idea of Jacob leaving me. The hole in my heart raged open, and clawed and scratched away the carefully sewn up scars. All time, all things forgotten, broke free with the hole.

I fell to my knee's and Emily gasped.

"Bella!" She cried. "He'll be back! Jacob will be back.."

Just hearing his name sent tears running down my face in long rivers. Cascading down my cheek and hitting the porch with low thuds. Sam had taken Eli in the house, before he could see me like this.

"H-he left me!" I sobbed into Emily's chest. She held me close to her and brushed my hair back with the hand that wasn't around my shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay. He'll be back. He didn't leave you.." She said soothingly, but it didn't help.

Aaron..

"I have to talk to Aaron." I said and sniffled. Emily shifted uncomfortably, and coughed.

"That's not a good idea Bella. That could only make things worse.."

"I have to tell him I have a soon to be husband, and a baby! I can't be with him!" I snapped a little too much venom in my voice. Emily winced and stood up, leaning down to give me her hand.

I staggered up from the ground and stumbled down the stairs. Emily waited quietly while I set off towards the pack.

"Be careful.." Emily whispered, but I was already too far away. It didn't matter if this would be dangerous.

After a few minutes of stumbling around in the forest I started yelling.

"Aaron!" No response.

"Aaron, please! It's Bella!"

"I know who you are." Somebody from behind me said. I screamed, but it came out more like a whimper. "Sorry.."

Aaron was blushing, and Oliver was looking away. Taylor was no where to be seen.

"Can we t-talk?" I whispered, suddenly unsure. The look in his eyes was cold, and unforgiving. But they lightened up to a soft brown, and he nodded. Oliver didn't protest.

We walked a ways in silence.

Jacob had once told me that imprinting was like a gift.

Oh, take this away. Please, I don't _want_ it.

"Aaron," I said tensely, at the precise moment that he began brusquely, "Please-"

I flushed and he pursed his lips.

My mind was swimming with questions. Did he really imprint? Was he leaving? Why did he have to leave? But I ignored them. They wouldn't help anything.

"I really do love you Bella." Aaron said out of no where. I gaped.

"I barely know you!" I hissed and met his eyes for a split second. I looked away, blushing crimson.

"But I feel like I've known you forever. Maybe I can get to know you.." He started but I cut him off.

"I have a family." I hissed again, and he winced. Was it horrible that when I hurt him, it hurt me? "Sorry.." I murmured.

"I know you do, but I can't do anything about this. This.. I can't help but love you." He admitted and blushed. I glared down at the ground, tears forming. This was going to be hard, but I had to end it.

"I have to go, Aaron. I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Please.." He begged. I sighed and turned to walk away but he touched my arm lightly.

A shock of lightning went up through my arm to my toes, to my head. I jumped back, and trembled. The feeling was over whelming.

"What was that?!" I yelled, and he ignored me.

"Please, don't leave. I need you."

He reached to touch me again, but I jumped out of the way. I couldn't take any more of that if I was going to be home anytime soon. I was tempted to stay with him, and touch him like my body desired..

What was I saying!?

I quickly turned and tried to run away, but he was close behind me.

"Please, stop. Can we at least talk about this?" He begged. His voice was so beautiful. I couldn't help but stop.

"What?!" I asked with a little more venom then I planned. He winced but looked back down at me.

"I'm sorry." He said reaching for me again. I looked down towards the ground, keeping my eyes off of his, and stared at his bare feet.

Something happened.

It felt like somebody had touched my heart with a live electric cable. My throat swelled, and I could feel my heart beating out of control. It made me feel weak. Dizzy.

I felt like I was falling. I couldn't see anything except for his eyes. When did I look up? I looked away quickly, and let go.

I felt like I had been saved from falling into a black hole.

But I made the mistake of looking at him, and it all happened again.

"Please!" I begged and tore my eyes away from him. It hurt more then it had last time. Like all the invisible cables that should have been between an imprint were slowly coming together every time I looked at him. It was painful.

_Jacob, Eli, Jacob, Eli, Jacob, Aaron, Eli, Aaron, Aaron... _Every separate heart beat put a different name in my head. Names of the three people I love most.

And the forest wasn't silent anymore. After that, things happened very fast, and at the same time with a dreamy slowness.

"Get _away _from her!" Jacob roared. He was only in sweatpants and his short hair was wildly covering his forehead. His face was red with rage.

And I was completely over whelmed.

I began to feel very dizzy. Very confused. I swayed on my feet, and almost fell over when I saw Jacob. My heart made a painful lurch.

Black dots were dancing around in front of my eyes, until I could no longer see.

"I can't stay away from her. We're soul mates!" Aaron yelled back. I stumbled slightly, and leaned against a tree. My heart jumped violently and a bold of light was streaking across my eyelids.

"Urn.." I moaned and fell down to the ground. Jacob and Aaron yelled at me to wake up, but I didn't want to. I wanted to sleep. Mm.. Sleep..

Blackness overtook me.

**No, Bella doesn't love Aaron... yet. She is just mistaking the weird feelings she has towards him with love, because she was told imprinting is love.**

Jacob.. Poor, poor Jacob.. I promise you a happy ending.

Bella passed out, because she was over whelmed. I would be, too. Your husband to be, and your imprint fighting over you? It's a whole second love triangle..

I'm highly considering making Jacob imprint on Bella, too. I think it would make it like, whoa. Because, it could work -I think- because maybe Aaron's imprint was blocking Jacob from imprinting, and when Aaron did, Jacob could? Tell me what you think about that. If this story is fine as it is, or if another curve ball would be good. (Notice how I made sure Jacob never looked into Bella's eyes, just in case?) -Hint hint-

Thank you everybody, for your amazing reviews.

Chapter four preview:

"Wow, Bella. You look horrible." Quil gasped and patted my on the head like I was the dog. I groaned.

"Thanks, Quil. Really. You made me feel _so_ much better." I whispered, sarcasm dripping from my words.

"No, I mean.. You're clothes are the same from yesterday, you have dark circles under your eyes, and you keep mumbling stuff to yourself, that I can't understand." He said and I looked down.

"I was talking?" I whispered, and he nodded. I had no clue.

"You should really talk to Jacob. He looks just as bad as you. Come on!" He ushered and tried to get me to stand, but my legs felt like jelly.

I let him carry me to the bathroom, where he sat me down on the counter, and sighed.

"Do you need me to undress you and help you shower, or can you do it by yourself?" He asked and I gaped. I had no clue if he was serious or not, but I wasn't going to sit around to see.

"See you later, Quil." I mumbled and he smiled. He walked out of the bathroom, with his shoulders high, and his face was glowing.


	5. I just can't stop I just can't pull

**My lover for Eternity**

Thank you for all the reviews. 20 reviews?! You guys are absolutely amazing. I don't know how else to say my true feelings.. Except..

_I LOVE YOU!!_

And not in a creepy stalker way, either.

Most of you have noticed from my other stories that I love Quil. He's always the total idiot, player, or etc in them. That's not about to change now!

Chapter four: I just can't stop. I just can't pull myself away.

Bella's point of view:

I sulked. Moping around the house like that horrible time Edward left me alone by the woods. I shuttered away from the memory, and Eli started whining upstairs.

"Mun!" He yelled from the top of the stairs. I sighed and stood up with a humph. I walked up the stairs one by one, and Eli was standing with an angry face at the top. He had his hands on his hips, and his jaw was jutting out.

"Whur dad!?" He asked and my heart sank. I felt horrible for what I had done just two days ago. The hole in my heart ate away at the scar.

_"Jake.." I started but he sighed._

"I know. You're confused." He hissed and mumbled something under his breath. My heart faltered.

"You know I love you-" I started again and he cut me off.

_  
"Once again, Bella, not enough!" He yelled and I pulled the phone away from my ear. Unshed tears were in my eyes._

"Can you just come over so we can talk?" I asked and he sighed.

"I don't want to see you right now, Bella.. Just- just let me cool down Okay?"

I nodded even though he couldn't see. The tears fell down my cheeks in rivers.

"I love you, Jake." I whispered and tears were evident in my voice.

"I love you."

Tears rolled down my face, and Eli started yelling.

"Mun! Stop crying!" He demanded. I smiled and laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry, baby. Mommy's just.." _Heartbroken. Lost._ "Upset."

I lifted Eli up in my arms and he snuggled into my chest. I sighed and smiled against his head. His light snoring was soothing as I walked back down the stairs, slowly. I always made sure to walk cautiously whenever I was holding Eli.

I kissed his head once before setting him down on the couch and walking into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of water and started drinking it quickly. The cold nipped at my gums.

Three rasps at the door interrupted my silence.

I set the glass down on the counter and stalked off towards the front door. I couldn't deny that my heart jumped around uneasily in my chest as I held on to the little hope that Jacobwas here. That he looked past our words and came to visit me.

Then there was also the little hope that Aaron would be there, too. Not nearly as strong, but strong enough to make my heart falter.

But it was neither of them behind the door. It was only Quil.

"Quil?" I asked and the disappointed was dripping from my every word.

"Hey, Bella!" He said, a little too happily. I was in a horrible mood considering the person at the door was neither of the people I wanted to see now. Eli slept silently in the next room.

Quil pushed me aside as he walked in without being welcomed in. I sighed and went to sit in one of the kitchen chairs where we were heading.

I sat quietly thinking about Jacob. Wondering what he was doing. I also wondered idly about Aaron.

Quil finally got a real look at me.

"Wow, Bella. You look horrible." Quil gasped and patted me on the head like I was the dog. I groaned.

"Thanks, Quil. Really. You made me feel so much better." I whispered, sarcasm dripping from my words.

"No, I mean.. You're clothes are the same from yesterday, you have dark circles under your eyes, and you keep mumbling stuff to yourself, that I can't understand." He said and I looked down.

"I was talking?" I whispered, and he nodded. I had no clue.

I was confused. I hadn't realized I was even making a noise. I only thought I was talking.

"You should really talk to Jacob. He looks just as bad as you. Come on!" He ushered and tried to get me to stand, but my legs felt like jelly.

"I don't know, Quil.." I tried to say, but he interrupted me instantly.

"Come on. Don't you want to see Jake?" He asked. The idea was just too tempting, and he knew it. How could I deny that I really did want to see him? More than anything?

"Let me take a shower first.." I said and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked horrible.

When I didn't move, he stood up and walked over to me, picking me up impatiently.

I let him carry me to the bathroom, where he sat me down on the counter, and sighed.

"Do you need me to undress you and help you shower, or can you do it by yourself?" He asked and I gaped. I had no clue if he was serious or not, but I wasn't going to sit around to see.

"See you later, Quil." I mumbled and he smiled. He walked out of the bathroom, with his shoulders high, and his face was glowing.

I don't know how I could face Jacob. He asked for time to cool down, and I was willing to give him that. But could I possibly stay away from him? I felt a strange pull towards him, like always, except stronger. So much stronger.

I washed my hair without really thinking. The only noise was the drip-drop of the water against the floor, the occasional pop of the shampoo bottle, and my low sobs.

It was hard to think that I had single handedly ruined everything, _again_. Broken Jacob's heart, _again_. Hurt other people, _again_.

Aaron had stumbled into my life without warning, turning everything upside down. I couldn't deny that I wished he had never came. Because it was true. But like Jacob had said once,

_How could you deny an imprint? When somebody loves you so much how could you ignore it?_

Like Sam and Emily. Emily, Leah's cousin, knew how Leah felt about Sam. How she loved him.. And when Sam imprinted, she still loved him. But did Emily have a choice? What was the point of ignoring Sam's love, if Leah couldn't have him anymore anyways?

But it was different for me. Because Jacob still loved me. And I loved him. And we had a son.

After everything that we had gone through with Edward, and all the other obstacles, how could I leave him? Leave my Jacob, my sun? Crazy. _Insane.._

It hurt to think he couldn't even look me in the eyes now. It hurt to remember the last time I looked into his eyes. So full of love. Before Aaron came..

I washed the soap off of my body and turned the water off. I didn't even know what temperature the water was, though. I guessed it was hot, because when I stepped out I shivered at the cold that nipped my skin.

I brushed through my hair once before pulling it into a loose pony tail. I was in too much of a rush to see Jacob to blow dry it. The clothes that were sitting out on the counter were mine, to my surprise. I hadn't even realized they were there before. I would have to thank Quil, later. I slipped them on, and thankfully they matched.

When I walked out, Quil was nowhere to be seen. I searched the dark room one more time to make sure, and found nobody.

When I went downstairs, however, I found him. He was sitting on the couch with Eli on his lap. Eli hit him on the head repeatedly with a cup from off the side table.

Eli was always aggressive, lately. He may have been playing, but he liked to hit and bite. That would be thanks to Quil.

Every time Quil would come over, him and Eli would play around. Eli would hit him and laugh, Quil wouldn't mind. Eli began hitting Jacob, who didn't feel anything, and soon figured it was fine. But when he hit me, it hurt.

Occasionally he would throw something at me and I would get angry. But I never had the heart to yell at him, or punish him. He was too cute.

Quil heard me stumble down the stairs.

"Hey, Bella. You look better." He said but his eyes never left Eli. Eli noticed me quickly, though.

"Mun, Quil bite!" He yelled and snapped his teeth shut. I gaped.

"Quil!" I hissed. He finally looked up at me with a sheepish expression. Maybe guilty. "You bit my baby?!"

"Well.." He started and glared over at Eli for telling on him like a four year old would do. "We were playing. He's fine now, though.."

I sighed and let the conversation drop until later. I would deal with him when I wasn't so anxious. Quil tried to distract me. "Ready to go see Jacob?" It worked. I nodded and reached over the sofa to lift Eli up. He squirmed into my arms and kissed my cheek.

"You look byootiful Mun." He said and I blushed. I kissed him on his cheek and he snuggled into my shoulder.

"Thanks, baby. Ready to go see Dad?"

I could feel excitement roll off of Eli in waves. He nodded and jumped around in my arms.

--

The drive in Quil's car was exhausting. Eli screamed and yelled, trying to count the cars that passed. Trying to count the tree's. Everything his eyes got set on.

My heart raced every inch that we got closer to where I wanted to be, beating frantically as if somebody was hitting my in the ribs with a crowbar. It beat louder in my ear, every second making it impossible to hear. Soon enough, I had tuned Eli's frantic screams out.

When Quil pulled the car over I gave him a look that told him that I wanted him to take Eli to see Claire. To let me have a few minutes with Jacob. Alone. My eyes pleaded. He gave a soft nod and opened Eli's door as I ran up the driveway.

"Come on, Eli. Wanna go see Claire Bear?" He asked using the nickname he had given the small baby a long time ago.

I was too far away to hear the rest of their conversation. Already at the door, heart yelling at me to knock. My body, however, told me to just walk in. I listened to my body and pushed the door aside.

My voice was lost somewhere inside of me. I tried to find it, but found nothing. All that came out was a low whimper. The door shut behind me quietly and I stumbled through the dark until I found the lamp. I turned it on and the room came to life.

A light orange glow covered all of the furniture. Casting shadows everywhere in amazing shapes. But no Jacob.

I figured he was in his room, so I let myself in again. The lights were off just like in the rest of the house. I worried for a few seconds that he wasn't home, but there was a strange feeling.. Pulling me towards the dark room. To the bed. It was like gravity.

I reached over and flipped the light on and blinked into the new brightness. It was almost blinding. I blinked quickly, and my eyes got used to the light. The room was dirty. Clothes and other things sprawled across the floor lazily. The dresser's drawers were all hanging out, clothes falling to the ground there, too. Dishes were on all of the tables and other things. But that's not what I noticed. I noticed the occupied bed.

Jacob laid, sleeping, on the bed. His feet hung off by like a foot even with his knee's curled in front of him. I giggled at how ridiculous he looked. His hair was covering his eyes slightly, and loud snores rang through the room like a lullaby.

My heart was pounding wildly. As quickly as a hummingbirds wings when it flew. My face got hot and my eyes flitted across the room. My body reacted without my permission like last time and sent me towards the bed.

I laid down, absentmindedly, and tried my best to keep him asleep, but he woke up instantly.

"Bells?" He asked and his eyes searched the room. Looking anywhere but me. It was funny.

He yawned once and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm here, Jake.. I'm so sorry.." I whispered and his eyes flitted open. He looked me directly in my eyes, and his face went from upset to loving in less than a second. His eyes changed color to a more relaxed tone. His skin lit up, and a smile dominated his face.

"Bella!" He gasped and ran a hand over my cheek. He stopped it under my chin and pulled our faces together to meet an unexpected kiss. I gasped in his mouth, but the gasp turned to a moan when his tongue traced my bottom lip. I granted him access to my mouth, and he gladly entered.

When I was having a hard time breathing, he pulled away. I whimpered at my now cold lips and his eyes searched my face again. I blushed heavily, suddenly unsure.

"Jake?" I mouthed, too lost for words. He finally looked down at our intertwined hands and sighed.

"This.. This is.." He said lost for words. I waited for him to continue. "I love you."

I smiled, and blushed. Considering I was used to him loving me, I couldn't help the butterflies that assaulted my stomach.

"I love you, too." I whispered a little louder than before. He brought my hand up and kissed it once, then set it back on the bed.

The smile stayed on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked jokingly. He looked back up and met my eyes.

"Bella, I imprinted." He said and my whole word turned back upside down. And for a few seconds I had thought that I would be okay. That I could get through this with Jacob. He imprints? "Isn't that great?"

I couldn't help the tears that fell down my face. The tears I promised I wouldn't shed.

_I love you._

More lemon juice in my wound.

"Why are you crying?" He begged and I looked away from him. From his dark eyes. Looking anywhere but at him. I pulled my hand out of his like it was a venomous snake and shuttered. My body rocked with the tremors.

"Who!" I whimpered. He looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was.

"What? You of course, who else in this room is crying.." He said not understanding my question.

"No, Jacob. Who did you imprint on!" I yelled and he pulled me into a hug, chuckling. "This isn't _funny_." He stopped laughing.

"Oh.. _Oh._" He hesitated. "Well.. She's beautiful-" Wince. "And her eyes are the deepest brown I have ever known. Almost like chocolate milk.. Her skin is pale white.. Almost see through. She's just so beautiful.."

He paused and watched the tears run down my face. Probably too in love with his.. imprint.. to care.

"Why are you still crying?" He asked and I moaned. His voice was beautiful. Love for the unknown girl dripping from his words.

"Because I don't want to hear about her. I don't care." I said bitterly, and tried to pull away. He let me and I ripped my hand away from his reach. I stomped towards the door.

"It's you." He said and I froze instantly, hand on the door. "I imprinted on you."

I was in his arms, kissing him madly in seconds. I didn't see anything that wasn't Jacob. Didn't hear anything that wasn't Jacob. Didn't taste anything that wasn't Jacob. Didn't feel anything but Jacob. And heat. Heat, _everywhere._ Like fire.

I welcomed the fire. Letting it burn the skin where I touched, actually begging for more fire.

For a second I wondered how he imprinted on me now. But it was lost when his lips pressed hard against mine again frantically.

We laid onto the bed together, me in his arms, and he laid me on top of him. He searched my eyes for a slight second before meeting my lips again with his.

And we made love.

**Okay, more people thought Jacob should imprint on Bella. I thought so too. It was just too tempting to resist.. Jacob imprinting on Bella, I mean _come on_!**

This chapter is certainly one of my least favorites besides the whole imprinting thing.

Like most of you, I dislike Aaron.

On the subject, Bella is still madly in love with Jacob. Like she said, he's like her sun. But when Aaron came into her life saying he imprinted, she got confused. I would, too. I wouldn't want to hurt somebody, especially somebody who had no choice _but _to love you.

Thank you, Wishing For A Werewolf, for your spastic review. I was giggling so much, my friend thought I was insane. I probably am.. Oh well!

I know two werewolves can not imprint on a single person. But Jacob is not a werewolf. He is a shape shifter.. Therefore, possible. Even if it isn't possible, this is a fan fiction story. _If I wanted_** to I could have Edward come back and have a big ordeal. I could even like.. Make Jacob imprint on three girls! But would I do that? No. Never. If you want to flame my plot, go on ahead. I enjoy reviews. And flames make me laugh.**

**Yes, I believe Bella and Jacob are soul mates. Always forever. Forever and Eternity. Every molecule, cell, atom in my body screams it.**

Preview for Chapter five:  
  
"I don't know.." Sam admitted. I sighed, but was too filled with bubbly happiness to give it much thought. It really didn't matter how it happened. All that mattered was that it did happen.

"Do you think.." Jacob asked and the words trailed off. We were all clueless.

"Well," Sam began again. "Maybe, just like Leah -the only female werewolf known to history- things have changed since our ancestors? Making it possible for two people to imprint on one?"

"Maybe it's because they aren't the same species." I said randomly. Talking out loud. I blushed when everybody glared down at me. No, not glaring. Surprise.

"That makes sense." Sam said and smiled. "Yes, it does."

Jacob squeezed my hand and brought it up to kiss my left finger. He was silently giving me hope. Hope that things would work out. I knew they would. They had to. He believed it would.

I did, too.**  
**


	6. Home coming

**My lover for Eternity**

I know I haven't updated in a long time. And I know some of you are upset with me. What else can I say besides, I'm sorry? If any of you write stories, you'd know things happen and you often don't make your due date.. Please don't be angry.

The reason I haven't been updating is because I recently moved. It was short notice, and I had _no _time at all to myself. I didn't even have much time for school..

But here's another chapter and I will try my hardest to get another one out. This one is pretty much a filler, because a lot of people were confused.. So it won't be too long unless I get caught up in it.. Which I probably will. But there is _one _event that will have all of you angry with me..

Chapter five: Home coming.

Aaron's point of view:

I've considered throwing myself off a cliff...

Not good enough.

It would hurt like hell, probably worse, but it wouldn't kill me. To easy. Nothing is easy anymore. Not since I met Bella.

_Bella.._

The painful throb in my chest was almost enough to make me pull my head above the water and take a breath. Because for some stupid reason, my stupid heart wanted the girl. It desired her. The human. _Bella..._

The top of my head bobbed out of the water but I pushed it back under.

She already had a mate, and a child. But God, or whoever is out there, decided to play some sick twisted joke on me. Maybe I'm like one of those lab rats that scientists do experiments on?

Ouch. Running out of breath. Can't think strait.. One last memory..

_I have to follow her. If I don't something bad will happen.. But I can't stay. I have to leave. For her. Leave her to save her. Oliver followed loyally behind me._

_Stupid girl, I thought. Stumbling around in the forest. She'll get herself lost..._

"Aaron!!!" She called. No, screamed. I pushed my head further into the bush. Easier this way.. Can't stay.. "Aaron, please! It's Bella!"

My voice responded without my permission.

"I know who you are." I said stepping out of the bush. I failed. I'll hurt her. Just run.. She whimpered, and every thought of running was gone. I took another step towards her. "Sorry."  
_  
I could hear Oliver behind me, and I knew Taylor had fled. I would never forgive myself for hurting her.. But did I have a choice anymore? Nothing that's happened to me lately has been my choice._

"Can we talk?" She asked shyly. I noticed her eyes flicker to Oliver and she looked back down. I started walking with out Oliver's permission, but I could taste his annoyance in the air. He wanted to feed, and there was a herd of deer a few miles off the shifters grounds. He could wait..

We both spoke together, and the sound was beautiful. It was like the universe was playing with my heart, because the odd way it turned around in my chest wasn't normal. It was painful and it was final. I couldn't leave Bella.

Not now, not ever. I'd have to die to leave her.

"I really do love you, Bella." I declared and she glared down at the ground.

"I barely know you!" She hissed and I ignored the venomous edge to her voice. She looked back up and met my eyes, her beautiful brown eyes.. And looked away.

"But I feel like I've known you forever.." More words that came strait from the very depths of my heart, words that meant nothing to her. "Maybe I can get to know you.."

I didn't just want to know her. I needed to. I needed her to love me. Please love me Bella..

"I have a family." She said. Was that the only reason she wasn't with me? Her little family? Maybe we could have a family together...___The pain I felt from the idea of Bella and I with a family was so powerful I almost smiled. Then I remembered we probably wouldn't be together and winced._

"Sorry.." She apologized. Worrying about my pain, she was so kind. Did I even deserve a woman as beautiful and kind as her? Of course I didn't. No creature did.

"I know you do. But I can't.." What couldn't I do? Steal her away from her mate and child? Of course I could. And I planned to. I needed her, I desired her. "I can't do anything about this. I can't help but love you."

She looked down to the ground and hid her eyes from me again. "I have to go Aaron."

I wasn't having that.

"Please.." I whispered and she turned to walk away. I touched her shoulder and she jumped and trembled. She spun back to look at me, eyes wide.

"What was that!?" She screamed. I ignored her question. This wasn't the time to answer questions.

"Please don't leave. I need you."

And she stayed. She didn't try to run away. She didn't want me to touch her again either.. But she didn't run.

_That was good enough. For now._

My body, once again, reacted without my knowledge, and I was up from the water breathing heavily. Panting. I was only seconds away from drowning myself.. And I didn't do it. I was so weak. But...

Bella didn't leave, how could I?

**Bella's point of view:**

I replayed the scene over and over in my head.

_"Sam.. How is is possible? How could Jacob imprint on me while.. Aaron already has?"_

_"I don't know.." Sam admitted. I sighed, but was too filled with bubbly happiness to give it much thought. It really didn't matter how it happened. All that mattered was that it did happen._

"_Do you think.." Jacob asked and the words trailed off. We were all clueless._

"_Well," Sam began again. "Maybe, just like Leah -the only female werewolf known to history- things have changed since our ancestors? Making it possible for two people to imprint on one?"_

"_Maybe it's because they aren't the same species." I said randomly. Talking out loud. I blushed when everybody glared down at me. No, not glaring. Surprise._

"_That makes sense." Sam said and smiled. "Yes, it does."_

_Jacob squeezed my hand and brought it up to kiss my left finger. He was silently giving me hope. Hope that things would work out. I knew they would. They had to. He believed it would._

_I did, too._

_**  
**_But now I wouldn't think about it. Maybe later when I had time to myself. Today was special.._**  
**_**  
**Today I had to go to Charlie's for dinner with Jacob. I had almost forgotten that it was Thanksgiving.

Every year Jacob, Billy, and I always went over to Charlie's and I made dinner for the four of us. Soon after, Eli was born and all he could eat were mashed potatoes, but he loved it. But two years ago, Billy passed away. We were all devastated, and I worried about the extra place at the dinner table for a while. But Eli took the empty space, and all seemed normal. Jacob still became depressed, and I didn't blame him.

"You know, dad used to love your smoked ham, Bells. Maybe Eli will love it as much.." He said shrugging on a black jacket. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Of course he will, Jake. Just like you" But he loved more than just the smoked ham. Seth Clearwater usually brought over cherry pie, and cranberry sauce every year that his mother made. Occasionally he would sit down and eat a little with us. Today he was planning on it, as well.

Everything seemed so normal. But deep inside, somewhere in my head, I idly thought about what Aaron was doing for Thanksgiving. If he was hunting deer or if Oscar and Taylor were sitting down with him at a normal human dinner table to feast like a normal human family. For some reason I just couldn't picture big Oscar at a little table with little chairs.

I refused to think about anything Aaron involved, or anything to do with imprinting.. Not today.

"You know what I was thinking?" Jake asked me and I shrugged. I pulled on a fresh pair of pants and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. "Quil doesn't have anything to do today, his family is going out of town and he thinks it's best to stay here in case.."

He didn't finish his sentence, but he didn't need to either.

In case Aaron came back to mess things up.

"Maybe he can join us?" I said and pushed aside my paranoia. Aaron wouldn't ruin anything for me.

Not today.

"Thanks hon." He said and kissed me lightly. He began to pull away but pushed his lips back onto mine with a little more urgency. I sighed and leaned up against him, wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands roamed my stomach, since I hadn't had time to get a shirt on. He pulled the pony tail out of my hair and ran his finger through it while his lips moved in sync with mine.

I sighed in his mouth.

"We have to get going." I got out while his lips traced their way down my collarbone. I pushed against his chest and he brought his lips to mine again. "Jake.." I moaned on his lips and I could feel him smiling.

He lifted me off of the ground, and I didn't protest. I continued to kiss him. A few more minutes won't make much of a difference..

We laid on the bed together and completely forgot about Charlie's dinner.

**Later...**

Quil didn't mind taking Eli strait to Charlie's since he was eating dinner with us. The only thing I minded was that I was making dinner for six people.

"Rachel and Rebecca might be coming to dinner with us. Paul is coming with Rachel, and Bekki's bringing her husband. Is that alright? Rebecca came all the way from Hawaii.." Jacob interrupted my thoughts. Ten people.. "I hope that's okay. I can help make dinner if you'd like?"

I nodded. "Please. That would be so helpful. It _is _your fault we're late though." I said blaming him but smiled anyways.

"Hey, don't go blaming me completely. You helped a little." He said and chuckled.

"Excuse me? I helped a little? You couldn't have done that without me."

"Yes I could have. It just wouldn't be the same without you though, Bells."

I smiled and pulled into Charlie's drive way. There were people sitting outside, but not people I expected to see. My breath caught in my throat.

Leah Clearwater was standing with her arms crossed over her chest, and her eyes glued to the ground. She was silently fuming. Emily was sitting by the window, smiling and playing with Eli, who was jumping around happily. Sam was standing over Emily with his nose scrunched, with a protective hand on her slim shoulder.

Thirteen people.

Jacob was silent, and his eyes were wild. They flipped from one side to the other like he was looking out for something. My heart raced. Was Aaron here?

We got out of the car and I walked strait to Eli, careful not to frighten him.

"Hey baby!" I cooed and kissed him on the head. "Having fun with Emily?"

He nodded and I set him back down. Quil had put on his jacket that I kept in the closet about Emily's stairs. Thank God. It was freezing. My eyes searched the forest.

"Mun. Smell bad." Eli said and pointed towards the house. I looked at Emily who shrugged then looked at Sam who was looking where Eli pointed. I couldn't see his face, but I could see that his jaw was tight and anything but relaxed.

"What smells bad baby?" I asked but he didn't have time to answer. Jacob sighed and looked at Sam with deep lost eyes. Questioning him silently. Sam shook his head to the side and Jacob let out a sigh of release. "Jacob?"

"Oh.. You'll see Bells. I can certainly say I'm surprised, but not happy."

That made me sad. I wished I could do anything to help him, but what could I do?

I then understood that somebody was here.

I gave Eli to Emily and looked from each face then went inside passing by the rest of the pack, including Embry, Paul, Jared, and others. So many people..

"I have to cook for all of these people!?" I all but yelled at Jacob who was fallowing behind me. His eyes were on something behind me, hard and contained.

"You don't have to make food for me, Bella." A beautiful voice said from behind me. One I hadn't heard in years, but I remembered all too well.

**I couldn't resist..**

It was a very short chapter but I had to do it. I couldn't continue, I'm an evil person and decided **to add a cliff hanger. I haven't done one in a while..**

Don't be too angry.

I do not reply to reviews.. If you want to ask me something, or if you're trying to guess who it is personal message me please. I cleaned out my emails and check every few hours.

Make sure to still review though. Because it makes me feel all funny inside.

You should all guess who it is, just because I know you'll probably be wrong. Get it right and I'll give you a cookie with Jacob's face on it.

Preview for Chapter Six: Calling out to you.

"What do you mean, "_no"_?" I asked, hurt.

"I mean, we're not going to stay, Bella." Was all he said. Nothing else.

"But you have to.. I don't want to loose you again. Any of you. Not now that.." But I didn't finish. What was special about now?

Jacob shifted around uncomfortably.

****


	7. Calling out to you

My lover for eternity:

**I'm sorry for the really really.... really long time without updating. I know it's been the excuse for a while, but I'm trying to get used to everything in this town, school.. Pretty much my new life ha ha.......**

Forgive me?  


**Only five people got it correct. Wow. Good job;; Watermelon-smiles, NicoleAnne, amobutterfly25, maiqu, Wishing for a werewolf. You all get a cookie with Jacob's face on it.**

**Chapter six: Calling out to you.**

**Bella's point of view:**

"You don't have to make food for me, Bella." A beautiful voice said from behind me. One I hadn't heard in years, but I remembered all too well.

I smiled and turned around to face Alice. I could feel my breathing getting faster. The smile I had on felt like it would crack my face.

"Alice! I'm so happy you're here!" I yelled and ran into her open arms. I quickly checked if she was hungry or not, instead her eyes were the beautiful butterscotch that I once remembered. She still looked exactly the same, and I knew I should have expected it, but I wasn't. Who could get used to something like that? I was taller then her now.

Everything was unreal. I had to look around to make sure this was real. I almost considered pinching myself, but instead I pulled her back to me and hugged her for what felt like ten minutes. When I finally let her go she stepped back to look me over once. She looked a bit irritated, probably because my wardrobe was the same as the last time she'd seen me.

Her pale skin contrasted with the russet skin of my new family around her. I could tell she was uncomfortable because her eyes kept shifting around the room. She never looked at Jacob, but she stared at Eli with wide eyes.

"Oh my goodness.." She said and stepped towards him with her hand out. She walked slower then I'd ever seen her walk before. Jacob picked him up off the ground and held him fiercely. His eyes were raging. "Bella is he.. yours?"

I glared over at Jacob and nodded. "Actually," Jacob said and his stance became defensive. "He's ours." He gripped my hand tightly and squeezed.

"I know that. He smells like you. But.. Bella.." Alice said and reached out towards him. Jacob pulled him away.

"Jake.." I murmured and Alice looked away. She obviously didn't like the idea of Jacob and I. I took Eli from Jacob as he reluctantly handed him over, then left the room. He wasn't too fond with Alice either.

I handed Eli to her and she stopped breathing immediately. She'd never been that close to the smell, and she wasn't enjoying it. Her eyes were wide, though, and she pet his head like a dog. Ha ha. Ironic, isn't it?

"Bella, he's so cute!" She cooed and smiled largely. Eli smiled back at her and reached for her spiky hair. "A new dress up doll.."

"Alright Alice." I said, already crumbling under the look on her face. Probably because I hadn't seen her in so long and I was willing to do anything to make her happy. I noticed how there was nobody in the room besides Alice, Eli, and I, meaning the wolves had left.

A very curious question exploded from my throat.

"Alice?" I asked and she hummed a tune I wasn't familiar with. She nodded without taking her eyes off of Eli. Her pale fingers were already working on his hair, trying to make it look better then it already looked. I didn't doubt that it would turn out great.

"Is.. Is anybody else with you?"

She nodded again casually, and made Eli giggle. He rubbed her smooth cheek curiously.

"Why are you so cold?" He asked and hit her cheek like he was angry. She giggled and I sighed.

"Because I am." She said simply. My stomach was in knots. "It's just the way I'm made."

"Well, who else is with you? Is it.. the whole family?" I asked and she understood the real question behind the words.

"Edward's not here, Bella. But Emmett came." She said and my pulse calmed. I didn't need Edward here to make things worse.. No matter how much my heart desired him, I had a family now. And the love I used to feel for him was pushed aside, and smaller. But it was still a ghost on the edge of my heart.

"Emmett?" I asked and looked around the room. Alice finally looked at me.

"He's out hunting. We'll go see him later if you'd like. He wasn't too fond with the idea of coming here."

I nodded. That was understandable. What kind of vampire wanted to be in a house full of shifters?

"Oh I'm just happy you're here. I missed you so much.." I said and hugged Alice, squeezing Eli in between. He whined and tried to push me away.

"Mun you squishin' me!" He hissed and I let go. Alice sighed and wiped a tear from my eyes I hadn't realized I'd shed.

"Same old Bella. Crying over every little insignificant thing." She said and went back to watching Eli.

Jacob came back in the room and gripped my hand. I could tell Alice became uneasy because she stood taller and took a slight step back. She wasn't afraid of Jacob. She just didn't like him.

"Bella.. Hon. Charlie's asking for you." He said and purposely gripped my left hand and twisted the ring on my finger. I pursed my lips. Alice noticed my ring and her eyes went wide and shut again so quickly I barely noted the movement. Jacob clearly understood how uncomfortable it made her and smiled slyly.

"Just.. Tell him to come here, please." I said and he nodded, but didn't leave. He stared into my eyes and I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You just look so beautiful." He said and glanced around. I sighed and he kissed me hard on the lips. When he pulled away he looked back at me. "You know I love you."

"Edward's not coming back." I said easily, understanding why he was acting the way he was. He let out a breath he was holding and kissed me on the forehead before leaving.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"He's still the same too, I see." She commented bitterly.

"What do you mean?"

She looked at me and shook her head.

"He's still possessive of you. I guess it's okay now that you're.. _his_," She glanced at my ring and sighed. "But it's still annoying. Just.. hard to get used to. And I though nothing could surprise me. I expected you to be with somebody more.. human. That's what Edward's intentions were before. I see you still didn't listen to him, but I guess I should have seen Jacob and you together. I mean, look what you two made!"

"Jacob was never possessive of me, Alice." I said hard and tried to ignore her smirk.

My heart ached as she spoke of Jacob that way, but it quickly passed. Charlie walked in and looked at me then at Alice. He looked like he might faint. Jacob came back and took his place by my side.

"A-Alice. So.. Nice to see you." Charlie said and looked at me with lost eyes. I could practically hear his thoughts. Everyone else seemed to understand, too.

_Please let it only be her. Please don't let Edward be here._

My dad and I were finally on the same page.

"As with you, Charlie. How's it feel to be a grandpa now?" She asked and winked. The worried look on his face disappeared and he smiled. The corners of his mouth turning up and adding to his few wrinkles.

"Wonderful. Couldn't ask for a better grandson then Eli." He said and took Eli from Alice. She nodded and moved her shoulders like she was breathing for Charlie's sake. "He's got his father's smile.."

Charlie still seemed a bit uneasy.

"I mean, look how much he looks like Jacob? His father. And they're just such a cute family together. I mean, the wedding is soon and all.. I hope you'll be there. And the marriage will last longer then.. Well it will last a long time. I mean, nothing can come in between these two love birds....."

I resisted the urge to yell out that Edward wasn't there. Alice beat me to it.

"Edward's not here with me, Charlie." She said and smiled sweetly. "He's up north in Denali."

He looked at her with fake shock.

"What a shame." Charlie said with no emotion. "Wow, Alice. You haven't changed a bit!" He commented changing the subject. Alice nodded.

"Oh, I know. You have. Still looking good though." She said slyly, and Charlie blushed.

Jacob pulled on my arm and muttered under his breath.

"Will this day _never _end." He said too quiet for Charlie to hear. I glared at him and stomped my foot. I couldn't imagine the day ending, even though it was awkward and brought up a ton of questions. The thought of Alice leaving again had me feeling sick.

"Alice is my friend." I said in a muted tone. I knew he could hear though, with his super shifter hearing. "Treat her that way. She's not bad. Maybe you can even get to like her."

"Bella, that's not it.." He started but Charlie patted my shoulder, interrupting him. I gave him a look telling him the conversation wasn't over.

"Well, Bells, I'll talk to you in a bit. Gotta go down to the Stanly's and help out with something." He kissed Eli on the cheek and handed him down to me. "Bye, Eli."

"Bye Pop-ops." Eli said, calling Charlie the name he'd given him a while ago because he couldn't pronounce Grandpa correctly. He waved and cuddled up to my chest. Jacob followed him out towards Sam and I closed the door with my foot.

"So, Bella." Alice smiled up at me. "Let me see it."

I paused and thought for a minute. Then I twisted Eli around and he watched Alice curiously. He squinted at her and turned his head. Alice giggled.

"No, not Eli. The ring!" She said with fake pleasure. I could tell by the fake smile on her carefully placed mask. I shifted Eli to my other arm and held my ring out. She gripped my hand and touched it with her thin white finger. Her cold skin was shocking at first, but comfortable. "Nice rock."

I laughed. "I know. It reminds me of you." I said and tapped it. It clinked and she rolled her eyes.

"Very funny." She glared at me up and down. "I see your style hasn't improved. If I were staying longer I'd take you shopping." I knew she'd bring up my sense of style sooner or later. It was like a ticking time bomb. Only a matter of time. Then her words sunk in.

My heart flopped and deflated.

"You're not staying?" I asked, hurt, as she proved my accusation true.

"No, Bella. We have to go. We shouldn't even be here. Edward would.. Well he'd be really angry." She said and rubbed my hand lightly. Like the flutter of a moths wing. I handed Eli to Jacob and he looked down.

"But you just got here." I said like a stubborn child. "And I haven't got to talk to Emmett! Please don't leave me again.."

Alice chuckled and shook her head.

"Calm yourself, gees Bella! We aren't leaving yet.. We'll be here for at least a couple days. Then we'll be back for the wedding. Which you forgot to invite me to by the way." Alice said and Jacob growled lightly.

"Oh my God! I completely forgot. I was going to invite you, I really was, but I got distracted!" My cheeks burned as I thought about Jacob and I "being distracted" together during Eli's nap time that day..

Alice watched my cheeks longingly and looked away. It had probably been a while since she'd seen a blushing human, if she was up North with Edward. Nothing out there but vampires and penguins.

"I know you were going to invite me. I saw you remembering a week before the wedding." She rolled her eyes. "But you do know you can call me anytime? Thus the reason for the cell phone." She smiled lazily.

"I know. Sorry." I apologized, and before Alice could say anything else Jacob interrupted.

"I think I'm going to go take Eli to Sam and Emily real quick. That okay with you Bells?" He asked and smiled. "He _is _your kid too, after all."

"Oh cut that out, Mutt. I get it. You two are a thing. Just go." Alice said and rolled her eyes.

"Don't start with the whole name calling today please. It's a good day.." I said and took Eli from Jacob's arms. "I'll take him to Emily and Sam. You two.. Just get along." I glared at them once and walked out of the room.

"Mun, why is the lady so mean?" Eli asked and gray eyes watched me carefully. I was shocked. Alice had been nothing but nice to Eli, and he didn't like her?

"Alice? Alice isn't mean, baby. Why do you think she's mean?"

"I don' know. I don' like her. She smells funny." He said and scrunched his nose.

"Hey now! That's not very nice, Eli Jared Black. You don't just go around saying someone smells funny." I shook my head and pushed the kitchen door open. Emily was standing at the sink with a cup of warm tea in her hands. Half of her beautiful face smiled back at me.

"Up for a little babysitting? It won't be long. Maybe ten minutes?" I asked and Emily's smile disappeared slowly.

"Oh, I was just about to start cooking the mashed potatoes. Think you can ask Seth for help? I'm sure he won't mind. He's just crazy about Eli." She said and took a sip of her tea. "Plus I don't think you want him around me. I've been feeling a bit under the weather, lately."

I nodded and walked off quickly, already worried about Eli's health. I stalked off towards the backyard in search for Seth or Sam.

Seth was the first person I found, sitting on the ground with Jamie, his "not girl-friend," and Collin. One of the other wolf boys, about the same age as Seth.

"Hey, Seth. Think you can watch Eli for a bit?" I asked and smiled sweetly. He hesitated slightly and gave a sideways glance towards the girl next to him. She didn't seem to notice because she was too busy talking to Collin.

"I'll give you ten dollars?" I bribed and his hesitant look disappeared almost instantly.

"I'm always up to babysitting the little rascal!" He said and winked. I rolled my eyes before heading back towards Alice and Jacob.

Just as I expected, when I walked in the door Alice was on one side of the room glaring towards Jacob, and he was on the opposite, glaring towards someone else. The only thing different was there was an extra person in the room.

"Emmett!" I yelled and ran towards the large guy standing next to Alice. I jumped into his arms and he spun me around and his booming laugh almost broke my ear drum's, but I loved the sound. "Oh Emmett, I missed you so much."

"Hey Bella!" He set me down and I stumbled slightly, feeling a bit dizzy from spinning so much. "Still a klutz I see."

I rolled my eyes and my smile never left my face. I didn't even mind him calling me names.

Strangely, silence filled the room. I figured we'd all be chattering and laughing instantly. I was wrong.

"So I heard your kid out there." Emmett said and looked away. I nodded and pursed my lips. The silence came back and I sighed.

There was nothing but awkwardness and irritation. Jacob didn't like the fact that Emmett and Alice were here, and I'm pretty sure they weren't too happy with being here either. And to come here, seeing mine and Jacob's son, and find out I'm engaged? To someone who's not their brother?

I decided to change the topic.

"So are you guys staying for dinner?" I said and laughed lightly. "I mean, I know you wont eat it but it would be nice if you stayed for a little."

I expected a simple yes, but Emmett looked up and shook his head.

"Alright. Well.. You'll be back wont you?" I asked and winced when he shook his head again.

"Alice, you said you'd be back.."

"I said I'd come back for your wedding.." She said and looked at Emmett.

"But you're not coming back again, are you Em." It wasn't a question. It was simply a statement.

"No." He said quick and hard. It felt like a smack in the face.

"What do you mean, "no"?" I asked, hurt, refusing to listen. I just didn't want to believe that they were leaving again. But they just got here!

"I mean, we're not going to stay, Bella." Was all he said. Nothing else.

"But you have to.. I don't want to loose you again. Any of you. Not now that.." But I didn't finish. What was special about now?

Jacob shifted around uncomfortably.

"We should go get some food." Jacob said and sat up. He walked over to me and gripped my hand in his before kissing my cheek and pulling slightly. When I didn't budge he got down on his knees and whispered in my ear.

"Come on, honey. I'm sure you'll see them some other time. Eli's waiting for you. You're going to owe Seth twenty dollars if we don't hurry."

"Sorry Bella. We have to go." Alice said lightly and I sighed. I closed my head and nodded before looking back up to realize they were already gone.

"Let's go." Jacob said and kissed my hand. "I'm sure you'll see them again."

I ignored Jacob completely and walked towards the door. I wiped a tear off of my cheek, put on a fake smile, and walked towards the dining room with Jacob by my side towards my baby and my family.

And I couldn't wait to get dinner over with.

Aw**! Man. Why did they have to come and depress Bella? Well, I know. I guess I'll tell you in either the next chapter or the one after it. Ha ha.**

Hope the chapter was good. I haven't written in a while, and I don't know how many readers I'll still have. Hopefully you all don't hate me, because I still love you all.

**  
I don't think I'll be putting any drama in the next chapter. Maybe just a bit of fluff. This story has been too serious anyways.  
**

**Preview for chapter seven: Bored.**

I flipped through the channels a couple more times before stopping at a random station. I wasn't really watching it anyways.

Jacob was out on patrol with the pack, Eli was staying at Emily's house for the weekend, and I had no money to go do anything. I was officially bored out of my mind.

I considered visiting with Emily for a while, but I never really got time to myself away from Eli. It was difficult, nearly impossible, and I missed him to death, but I needed time to myself.

That's when the idea came to me.


End file.
